


总裁的攻略计划——车

by chriswatty



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boss - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriswatty/pseuds/chriswatty
Summary: 小伙伴们车来了，做好上车准备





	总裁的攻略计划——车

**Author's Note:**

> 小伙伴们车来了，做好上车准备

“上车！”索尔命令道，然后把彼得塞进了副驾驶，一路疾驰开回了索尔位于市中心的公寓。他们两个就开始互相激吻起来，彼得再也压制不住自己心中的欲望，开始激烈地回应索尔，仿佛食髓知味一般，开始享受起这种完美的感觉，并且开始索取更多。

索尔见此便更加大手大脚地开始在彼得身上的每一寸土地上留下属于自己的印记，这种心情对于每一个男人来说都是一样的，因为不论是什么样的男人，他们对于自己的伴侣都有一种无法理解的恐怖的霸占欲，他们不允许自己的伴侣对自己有私心，也不允许别人惦记自己的手心里的珍宝。每个男人都想要在自己的伴侣身上留下一些只有自己才能做到的印记，比如各种各样的吻痕，还有各种姿势所痕迹。

很显然，索尔这两件事都打算做。

索尔轻轻的褪下彼得的衣服，在彼得的身上不断地抚摸着，仿佛是在爱抚一只受惊的柯基，吻如同细密的春雨一般落在彼得全身上下的每一寸地方。索尔细密而又浓厚的胡茬随着索尔的吻不断地游走于全身，使得白皙的皮肤在他的撩拨下，变得通红，仿佛都能滴出血来了，口中还不断轻声地呻吟着，这一副样子对于索尔来说简直就是一副最好的春药，让索尔感觉到血脉喷张，自己下半身的某个东西正在以一种不可思议的速度觉醒过来，索尔忍不住自己心中的欲望，也一溜烟地脱下了自己所有的衣服，这使得两个人才真正意义上坦诚相见了。

彼得这才发现，索尔的身材有多好，略带古铜色的皮肤，结实的肌肉线条，完美的人鱼线，八块腹肌，还有两腿中间那个看上去尺寸十分骇人的长着金色毛发的那个东西。

彼得有些吃惊的吞了口口水，然后用手戳了戳那个处在半勃阶段的男性器官，然后一脸恐惧地看着索尔：“这个东西待会要插进去吗？”

“如果我没有猜错的话，这个东西待会确实要进入你的身体当中去。”索尔一脸邪魅地看着他。

彼得吞了一口口水，想起自己曾经在火箭的电脑里看过的GV，彼得想着是不是要做些什么来证明自己不是一个小白，彼得试探性地问了一句：“那我可以舔一下吗？”彼得的眼中充满了情欲。

“你真的要这样？”索尔有些吃惊，没想到作为一个处男的彼得竟然还能这样来。

“怎么了，你不愿意吗？”彼得的语气充满了魅惑，朝着索尔的耳垂轻轻地吐气，哪有一副处男的样子。

“你究竟是不是第一次？”索尔发问，“我怎么感觉你比我还要熟练，你是看了多少的GV？”

彼得的学习能力是有目共睹的强，即使只是在火箭的电脑上看过几次GV但是他，已经能够通过自己所看见的然后能用自己的方式重新再现出来：“没看过多少，也就几次吧。”

说着，彼得把自己的脸伸到面前的索尔下面那一从金色的毛发包裹下长枪挺立的下体旁，伸出舌尖，轻轻地拨弄着阴茎顶端的那一条小小的裂口。从下体上传来的美妙的触感，如同电流一般席卷全身，让索尔打了一个激灵。

彼得开始用力的吞吐那个盘虬着青筋的巨大事物，把那个东西尽量地收入自己的口中，舌头不断地来回搅动，包裹着索尔的柱身，舌尖不断地挑逗着整个阴茎上最敏感的地方，引得索尔惊叫连连。

“你根本不是什么处男小白，你就是个妖精，能把我生吞活剥吃干抹净的磨人的小妖精。”索尔享受着身下人的伺候，嘴中不断地呻吟着。

过了好一会，索尔把彼得整个人翻了过来，让彼得整个人都坦白在索尔的面前，彼得一头金色的短发，跟自己一样，浅浅的胡渣覆盖在下巴上，身上一点点的肉和小肚子，使得这个人看上去更加的可爱。

索尔从床头柜里拿出了一瓶润滑剂，挤出一坨摊在手心里，用食指和中指蘸取适量，然后对着彼得身下的蜜穴中缓缓地伸入，索尔的手指并不像那些长年累月娇生惯养的富家子弟一样，纤细白皙柔软舒适，反倒是十分的粗长，而且上面带有一丢丢的有些硬硬地薄茧，粗糙却又不粗砾，让初经人事的彼得感觉做扩张其实也是一件挺舒服的事。

索尔十分有耐心，他一根手指一根手指地缓缓进入，每当彼得脸色开始有些变化或者叫出声时，他就会停下来，然后问彼得这个强度是否接受得了，如果彼得说OK，那么就继续，如果彼得说不太好的话，那么索尔就会更加细心温柔地对待彼得。而为了维护自己的颜面，彼得自然是不会说No这个字眼的。所以更多的时候都是索尔在观察彼得脸色，来判断自己是否超过了彼得承受能力。

“亲爱的，你舒服吗？”索尔在彼得耳边细细道来，一口含住，本就因为情欲而高涨的身体，又添上一抹绯红，让这个初经人事却要装出一副自己很熟悉的样子，更加的可爱：“你真是个天使，你真的可爱极了。”

“别想就这么直接地就想把我驯服，这是不可能的。”彼得十分不服气的叫嚣着，“我可没有那么容易就满足，如果你想让我在你身下求饶的话，你就得拿出你的本事来。”也不知道谁给了彼得这个处男这么大的勇气去挑衅索尔，但是他确实这么做了。

“这可是你说的，那待会你可不要后悔哦，我跟你讲我已经禁欲了半年了你知道吗，所以我要是火力全开，别说今天晚上，你两天别想下床。”索尔邪魅地看着彼得，阴险地笑着，从来没有人在看见索尔的身体后，还敢如此嚣张地说出这种话，果然是初生牛犊不怕虎。

彼得感觉自己貌似是说错了什么话，但是他心里的面子不允许他现在示弱，不然以后他真的就成了一个在床上被人各种攻城略地的小受了。虽然说被索尔这种英俊潇洒，器大活好还有钱的人，做一辈子的小受也挺好的，但是彼得并不是一个典型的乖乖男孩，他的身体里充满了反叛的精神。

“那我要开始了。”索尔吻住彼得的下唇，用舌尖蛮横地撬开彼得紧闭的贝齿，“不要太快就求饶哦。”

索尔扶起自己身下的那根巨大的器物，对准彼得嫩粉色流着津津液体的穴口，就着一些前列腺液，缓慢地进入了彼得的身体，当索尔的龟头进入身下的一瞬间，彼得就后悔刚刚对索尔说出那句作死的话，正所谓no作no die先人们的话，还是十分充满智慧的，至少现在彼得现在后悔没有吸取这个教训。

可是自己flag已经立下了，如果才刚开始就直接放弃，也太没面子了，这让他这张老脸往哪里搁。所以现在他即使再疼，也要忍住眼泪。自己立下的flag，死都不能真香。

“如果你觉得受不了的话，一定要告诉我，你毕竟是第一次，还是需要小心才行。”索尔关切地问候着彼得，根本没有任何诱惑彼得的意思，但是彼得不知道从哪里听出来索尔这是在挑衅他。

“放心吧，我都经受得住，你不用束手束脚放不开，你想怎么样就怎么样吧，我都顶得住。”彼得咬紧牙关，从自己的牙缝里艰难地吐出几个词。

“这可是你说的哦，那待会不要太勉强自己。”索尔亲昵地对彼得说。

索尔见彼得这幅样子也不再推推托托，开始毫无顾忌地大干起来，根本没有任何怜香惜玉的感觉，直接一插到底，索尔的本钱是十分足够的，这一记狠狠地插弄，直接撕破了彼得最后的一丝理智，现在的彼得后穴被索尔的阳物撑得难受，但是自己身体里又有一个地方，不断地传来令人抓狂的麻痒，可是索尔在这一次深深地进入以后，就停止了他的动作，仿佛时间静止一般。彼得根本受不了这种煎熬，开始自己移动身躯来借此获得一点点快感，但是索尔很显然看破了他的小伎俩。彼得动他也动，彼得停他也停。反正就是不让他的下体在彼得的后穴中挪动分毫。

“你要干嘛啊？”彼得十分不耐烦地说道，“你这突然停下来是几个意思啊，故意吊我胃口吗？想让我跟你求饶吗？”

索尔没有说话，直接地点了点头，然后一下子把彼得从床上抱起来，让彼得的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，身下的物件进入到了一个前所未有的深度，这一次，彼得终于是经不住了，大声的喊叫了起来。

“你这个混蛋，你要干死我吗？”彼得紧紧的扶着索尔的肩膀，因为现在除了这个之外，彼得没有任何的支点可以撑起他的身体。

“如果你受不了的话，你可以求我。我会让你得到你想要的。”索尔不断的诱惑着彼得，语气轻佻撩人，又有着一种不可抗拒的魅力，使得人心甘情愿地臣服于他之下，成为他的俘虏。

“Fine！”彼得似乎是做了一个十分不情不愿地决定，“索尔，我请求你动一动吧，我要受不了了，我身体里好痒好难受，我就想让你的大保健来给我止痒。”

索尔露出了一个诡计得逞的笑容：“你待会就不会后悔你现在做出的这个决定的。”

索尔终于开始在彼得的身体中耕耘，巨大的下体在彼得的蜜穴中抽插来回，沉甸甸的囊袋不断地拍打着彼得弹性十足又娇嫩的屁股上，在屁股上激起一层层的肉浪和清脆的击打声，一次又一次的进攻也引得彼得惊叫连连。

“你要想叫的话，就不要忍着，我喜欢听你为我叫。”索尔对着彼得说，“要是一直憋着不大声，你可是没有办法尽情地享受我给你带来的快感。”

彼得听见这番话，也倒不再忍着，叫声不再像刚才那样隐忍闷哼，开始放声浪叫起来：“我的天啊，太大太快了，我要被干坏了。我不行了，太爽了，快……快点，再快点要遭不住了。”

“你真美，我要你以后只为我一个人这样叫，你是我的谁，你只能是我的，听见了吗？”索尔眼神狠恶地盯着彼得，下体越发用力地进攻，拍打声一次比一次响，“快，快说，你是我的一辈子都是我的，除了我之外谁都不能像这样干你，懂吗，懂吗！”索尔的眼里情欲弥漫，他用手拍打了彼得的屁股，瞬间浮现了一个绯红的手印，“我问你呢，你以后要不要只我一个人干你，就为我一个人这样叫。”

彼得已经完全沦陷在索尔的冲击给他带来的灭顶的快感中，现在他的脑子已经成了一团浆糊，只想着如何获取更多的快感，让自己这一副初经人事的身体中渴望的黑洞赶快被索尔那根阳物充满，好让自己身体里的欲火快速平静下来：“好好……好，我说……我说，我以后只让你一个人干，只为你一个人这样叫，我的身体只是你一个人的，只属于你。天啊，太快了，我要受不了了，你慢一点。”

彼得的身体止不住地颤抖，仿佛是索尔顶到了什么地方，索尔只好顺着刚刚的轨迹，重新地摸索彼得的反应，索尔一点一点地划过刚刚的地方，索尔把彼得按在墙上，把彼得的大腿盘在自己的腰身上，这让索尔的下体顶到了一个不曾进入的深度，这一次算是让索尔摸清楚彼得最敏感的那个地方了，那里的一个跟米粒一样大小的凸起，就是彼得全身上下所有快感交汇的一点。索尔一顶到这个地方，彼得的身体就止不住地颤抖：“我的天，快停下来，我要受不了了，我的天，我的身体要被玩坏了，不行，太爽了，这是要玩死我啊！”

“现在不能停，停了你以后就有可能性冷淡的。我可不想以后下半辈子就这样成一个没有性生活的男人。”索尔对彼得说。

“好好，我听你的，不行，我要遭不住了，啊，要来了！”彼得大叫着，他的呼吸变得无比急促，伴随着大叫。索尔知道彼得要到高潮了，便更加提高速度超快地进攻彼得的蜜穴，使得彼得的身体一阵又一阵的颤抖，如同触电一般。

伴随着无比温热的感觉，彼得的后穴和下身同时到达了高潮，浊白色的液体从彼得的阳物中喷出，射到了索尔棱角分明地腹肌上，但是最惹人注意的还是彼得从后穴中喷涌而出的那一股股带着一点粉色的透明有一点黏黏的液体，带着不同于其他液体所带有的一些腥味，而是有一股淡淡的异香。

“你真的是一个珍宝，我要把你藏起来，一辈子不让别人看见，你只能属于我，只能是我的。”索尔大声的吼着。在彼得温热的液体和紧俏的蜜穴之下，索尔吼叫着射了出来。索尔射出来地精液比起彼得多了不知多少，而且不仅十分粘稠而且滚烫得让彼得的身体发颤，射在彼得的身体内，让索尔感觉到前所未有地快感。已经很久没有人能够这样经受住索尔的巨大了，不得不说彼得真的是天赋异禀，初经人事就能让索尔跟他一起高潮，而且后穴分泌的液体竟然也是出奇的芳香，彼得真的是一个宝贝。

“快起来，我带你去清理一下，不然明天早上你要不舒服的。”索尔对着彼得说，一把就把已经快脱力的彼得从床上抱起来，带进浴室中，小心翼翼地给彼得清理后穴。但是索尔很奇怪，刚刚他明明已经在彼得的身体里射精了那么多，几乎是一次把他身体里的存活给直接榨干了，但是为什么清理的时候流出来的就这么少而且很稀。

算了算了，不想了，这也不重要。重要的是彼得已经完完全全地把他交给了自己，索尔也算是真正的拥有了彼得。想到这里，索尔把彼得放在床上，彼得立即就缩成了一小团，蜷缩在被子里面，当索尔一上床，彼得就把自己的头紧紧地贴到索尔的胸膛上，仿佛这样能够给彼得带来安全感，让他不再害怕。

“睡吧睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝，我会永远守着你的，永远。你是我的！谁也抢不走。”索尔反抱住彼得，把自己的下巴搭在彼得的头顶，看着这个被自己玩弄得脱力的小爱人，心中充满了无尽的怜爱之情。


End file.
